Obsidian Conflict
Obsidian Conflict is a community-based cooperative mod for Half-Life 2 and its episodes. It focus on fun, cooperative and physics-related puzzles. The current version is 1.35. Development The idea behind Obsidian Conflict was to bring forth fans of cooperative gameplay to create a community where fans of that kind of gameplay could create maps and share them into the mod. Obsidian Conflict was created during the development of another mod, Missing Information. Originally, a co-op version was planned for Missing Information, but some team members decided it would be best to create a separate mod from Missing Information, which could be released sooner. The rest of the team had little interest in the idea and the team split. Obsidian Conflict was then created, heavily using code from Missing Information, such as NPCs from the playable ''Half-Life 2'' Beta. Features *Customizable HUD and flashlight colors *New weapons *NPC enemies from Half-Life 2 and its episodes and the playable ''Half-Life 2'' Beta (mostly Source-ported Half-Life enemies) *Customizable enemy stats *Custom maps *Merchant NPC *Custom scripted weapons *Mapadd script system for editing compiled maps *Co-op for Half-Life 2 '' and its episodes *Add-on system similar to Garry's Mod for custom player models. Game modes *'PvP Escape''' - Currently undeveloped PvP Escape is all about who can make it to the exit first. The player must fight their way through the level against enemy NPCs and fellow players. As the player progresses through the map, new spawn points will open allowing them to get forward faster so they can keep up with the pack. It won't be easy getting to the finish, but whoever gets there first will be crowned the winner. Note: health system is disabled by default. *'Escape Lives' Similar to "PvP Escape" but without players killing other players. Instead, the gameplay gets harder requires the player to use their pickups wisely. A health system is implemented so the player is only allowed to die a certain amount of times before they are removed. First player to the end of the map wins. Note: health system can be disabled. *'Fort' The player's team must stay alive and hold the fort. Keeping their teammates alive during battle is recommended because if the player run out of health, they are out for the rest of the round. Items like the medkit comes in handy for healing teammates and for them to heal the player. The player with the highest score wins. Note: health system can be disabled. *'Lives Round Course' This mode consists in a race for the top score. If the player loses all their lives during the course, they will be removed from the game and put into spectator mode. *'Co-op' In co-op mode, the player will be part of a team of prisoners. They will have to cooperate to get to the end and escape the area. *'Iron Helix' - Currently undeveloped In this mode the player is part of a squad and must conduct a sabotage mission. But there is a Defender robot out to kill anything that moves, and it also controls the locking mechanism on the device the player must destroy. The only way to reach the goal is to remove the Defender, but it is hard to destroy, so the player's team must search the map for clues on how to destroy the robot. Once the Defender is destroyed, the team will have a certain amount of time to destroy the device or a new Defender will be deployed. NPCs Most of the NPCs are similar to the retail versions, sometimes with slight modifications. Apart from the classic Half-Life 2 enemies, it also includes enemies from the ''Half-Life 2'' Beta, such as the Hydra, and Source-ported Half-Life enemies such as the Houndeye, the Bullsquid, the Tentacle, the Alien Controller, the Alien Grunt and the Gargantua. Weapons Includes the classic Half-Life 2 weapons plus a usable Alyx's Gun, the Uzi, the Tau Cannon, the Sniper rifle, the OICW, and the Manhack. In some levels they are some Counter-Strike: Source weapons. External links *Official website * Category:Source mods